Project Claudia
by cpennylane
Summary: Claudia Kishi has the chance of a lifetime to win a 100,000 dollars cash to start her own line, a mentorship with Banana Republic, and a new car!  Will she outwit and out design 16 other people for the chance to make her dreams come true?  WIP


Prologue

"Claudia! Are you going to watch your show or not?" Janine, my older sister yelled from the next room.

"I'll be there in a minute! Can you TiVo it?"

"I don't know how!"

I was sure she could figure it out. Of course, Janine barely watches television. Being a genius doesn't leave a lot of time for frivolous television watching. Even so, I hurried to finish my current art project – a new handbag to go with a dress I was making. I made a few last stitches, and rushed downstairs to join my sister.

I was surprised that I managed to drag Janine away from her work long enough to watch one hour of Project Runway. I was even more surprised when I convinced her to give up an hour of working every week, for 11 weeks. But things have been so different lately. Janine really loosened up, and I think she enjoyed the show. Together, we laughed at the designers and discussed why we thought certain outfits did or didn't work.

Janine and aren't the storybook sisters you read about in novels and magazines. She has always been the smart one, and I have always been the one who takes remedial classes. I'm not dumb – I just prefer creative things like art, music, and fashion design to calculus and history. Because of this, Janine and I didn't always get along when we were younger.

But now, out of high school, there is no one I would rather have for a sister. We share an apartment in New York City. Rent is high, but it is convenient for both of us. My sister and I grew up in a small town in Connecticut, just outside of Stamford. I attend classes at NYU, while Janine is working on her graduate degree in physics at Columbia.

At first I was upset about not getting into a more prestigious school such as Cooper Union, or Yale; but I do like that I can try out different things at NYU. That's where I realized that my love is not in drawing and sculpture – but in Fashion Design.

"Did I miss anything?" I sat down on our red sofa, next to Janine. One of the best things about sharing a flat with Janine – she let me choose all the furniture. She would have been happy with anything functional. I, on the other hand, need good lighting, lots of space, and decent furniture. It's just who I am.

"No, not yet. We've just had the opening credit sequence. I can not believe that Wendy Pepper is going to fashion week before Austin. It seems highly unlikely, and quite possibly an error in their system." Sometimes, Janine refuses to speak like a person. I've become used to it over the years, but it still can be annoying.

"Yeah, it sucks. I liked Austin." It was the final week, where see who wons. I watched Heidi Klum give her good-bye to 13 different contestants. I shivered in anticipation of the final moment.

"You know, Claudia, they are looking for season two contestants. You should audition."

"Oh, I don't know." I did not tell her I was already thinking about it. "I don't know if I'm really ready. Besides, next year, there will probably be some really intense competition. You know, now that people know about the show?"

"You should try out. Most of these people have less talent then you. Look at Wendy Pepper. She has no corporate experience, and no formal training."

"Yeah, but I don't know." I could feel something inside of me. It sounded like fun. My head was telling me that trying out would not be the best thing for me right now, but my heart was telling me to just go for it. This could be my big break. I wouldn't have to suffer through any more Gen-Ed credits to get a degree. I would be able to finally show my parents that I, Claudia Kishi, could be a successful fashion designer.

"Well, it's up to you." I really like that Janine knows when to push, and when to let me make my own decision. Besides, I think that she knows I'm going to try out. "Let me know if you want any help preparing a portfolio or a resume."

"Wow, Janine, thanks!"

Together, we sat back and enjoyed the final episode. When Heidi kicked Wendy of the stage first, we cheer and throw popcorn at Wendy. When Jay wins, we cheer and shout. Throughout all this, I can't help but imagine Heidi Klum saying "Claudia Kishi, You are the winner of Project Runway. Congratulations."

Someday.


End file.
